


Moonstruck Lovers

by Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows/pseuds/Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows
Summary: Touya gets a tad jealous.





	1. Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the conversation between Touya, Yuki and Sakura in the kitchen in the second episode of Cardcaptor Sakura:Clear Card. I hopefully will write about the interactions between Touya and Yuki throughout this series, as they are my favourite couple in the series, and they have painfully few scenes together. Depending on what happens in the series, I might write other little stories, but I will see how it progresses. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

"What was that all about, Yuki?"

"All what?"

Touya gave his boyfriend a little scowl as he sat down, placing the meal he had just finished cooking atop the small, low table in his room. Instead of answering, he picked up his chopsticks, while Yuki shut the door and moved over to sit down to his right. 

As always, Yuki was... ethereal. Beautiful. His unusually silvery-brown hair did not age him in the slightest, his glasses giving him an innocent, and yet wise, almost owlish appearance. Eyes that were inherently kind and always appeared to shining, with a gentle smile that would soothe anyone who saw it. Skin so pale that it was almost shimmering white - just like the moon, fittingly enough. A willowy frame that looked fragile, and yet hid a strength that was best expressed when he played basketball. 

And finally, his aura. 

It had initially reminded him of his first love, Kaho Mizuki. They had first been attracted to each other by the magic they inherently possessed; his possessing no affinity, and hers, a power drawn from the moon. A magnetic power, soft and cold, while strangely inviting. Yuki's pull had naturally been far stronger... And yet in both cases, it was not this that made him fall so completely for both of them. Nevertheless, Touya had honestly thought he had fallen in love when he was with Kaho. 

Once again, Yuki had changed all that. 

His cheery disposition, the way he closed his eyes when he smiled, his calm, careful ways, the way he got on with both Sakura and his father. There was just so much about him-

"Touya?"

He realised he had paused with his food halfway to his mouth. Yuki was looking at him, halfway between confused and amused, while still managing to look attractive as ever. 

"What, Yuki?"

"You were saying something... You didn't really finish. I was just wondering."

"It's nothing."

How could he tell his boyfriend that he couldn't help feeling the occasional twinge of jealous when he saw him with Sakura? He knew instinctively that nothing would ever happen between them. She loved Syaoran with all her heart, and Yuki and Yue had both never shown anything but brotherly affection to her. It was irrational, foolish, nonsensical... Yet he simply couldn't help it. He'd never take it out on either of them - he wasn't that sort of person. 

Touya just couldn't help himself sometimes. 

"You can tell me. I'm sure we can work it out together, whatever it is."

That smile. The one where he closed his eyes behind his glasses, and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. 

He couldn't resist just leaning in and pressing his lips against Yuki's; a gentle, soft meeting that twisted his heart in ways that he still didn't fully understand. The familiar twang of his former magical power greeted him as well, now mixed with the seductive lunar energy that surrounded his boyfriend. It was a heady, potent aura - yet it only served to enhance his attraction to Yuki. The foundations of relationship had been established long before that - and even without it he would have still have loved his boyfriend. 

Yuki reached up and stroked his face as they kissed, before breaking it off. 

"Let's finish eating."

They finished the meal in silence, exchanging fond glances with each other. Touya washed up, while Yuki cleared up the room, preparing it for them to study. The evening passed them by, both of them quietly happy in the presence of each other, Touya lying on his front on the bed, occasionally reaching up to stroke Yuki's cheek or hair, as he sat typing away on his laptop. Working until almost midnight, Yuki closed the lid of his laptop, and nudged Touya. 

"Come on, that's enough. You need to rest, Touya."

"Just a little more."

"You're always working. Or studying. Or doing chores."

"I spent time with you as well," Touya replied playfully, poking him in the ribs. Yuki responded with surprising swiftness, seizing the offending hand between his own. 

"I know. Which is why you never have time to rest. I don't know how you managed when you were taking care of Sakura as well."

Touya rolled over, resting his head on Yuki's lap. "I had to. She was too weak then. But even still, there wasn't too much I could do..."

"You did what you could - and I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Touya shifted slightly.

"The only reason you haven't told her is because you know she'll worry over you. By teasing her and acting like the terrible older brother you're not, you give her that semblance of normalcy, that continuation to the normal part of life that is somewhat over earlier than it should be. You allow her to remain the child that she still is."

Sighing, Touya put his other arm over his face.

"Although, I do have to say... I find it hilarious Kero still thinks you don't know about him. I could tell there something odd about him even before I knew I was Yue's counterpart. And afterwards... It was just obvious."

"He's not exactly inconspicuous, or Sakura's taste in plushes. Then there's his Sun aura - kinda hard to miss."

"Which brings me back to my point. Sakura should've thought of that - but still you let her believe that you effectively don't know anything about her other life."

"Yuki..."

"I know. That part of you... That selfless, caring heart you have makes me like you even more. But you're with me now. Just us. You don't have to be Sakura's brother, or the diligent son. You can just be Touya."

"I know, Yuki. And that's why..."

Before he could finish is sentence, Yuki was kissing him again. 

Sometimes, there was no need for words between them. They knew what the other needed, what could be said, what wouldn't be said, and what didn't need to be said aloud. Touya had never had something so instinctive, so natural.

He hoped it would always be this way. 

..................................................................

Too tired, to do anything else, the two of the curled up in bed together. Yuki snuggled into Touya, his body fitting perfectly into his taller frame, before he fell asleep in an instance. 

Touya remained awake a little longer, watching the moonlight stream in through the skylight, illuminating the room ever so slightly. He smiled as the blue tinge appeared around Yuki. 

It only happened when he was asleep. Yue kept his alter-ego's luminous reaction to moonlight suppressed when they were awake. It was necessary, of course. A tall, handsome, glowing man walking around would cause quite a ruckus in the neighbourhood. 

It was a side of Yuki only he got to see. Something special that only he knew. A little piece of him that he didn't have to share with anyone - and never would. 

With that, he pulled Yuki closed to him, and whispered three words that people had given up kingdoms, countries, their lives and the lives of others for. Yuki shifted in his sleep pressing himself harder into Touya, his breathing slowing down even more, as his mind unconsciously responded to the declaration. 

With a contented smile, and one last squeeze, Touya fell into a happy, relaxed sleep.


	2. It's Not Just A Little Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki remembers - and makes new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens at the end of the scene in which Yuki receives the message from Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Episode 3.

Yuki couldn't help glancing at Touya, his boyfriend seemingly oblivious to his gaze as he continued to rummage through his locker, collecting what he needed to prepare to go home. 

His forearms pressed against the fabric they were hidden within, revealing a toned, slight muscular build. As he turned to face the other way, his broad, straight shoulders came into view, the shoulder blade still forming a faint v-shape in his back through all the layers of clothing he wore. 

Realising he was staring, and that they would be leaving soon, Yuki readied himself to leave, allowing himself a tiny smile, and turning back to his own locker. He metallic click of Touya's locker closing followed only moments after. 

"Yuki. Ready to go?"

"Just a moment."

Closing his locker, he turned to face his boyfriend.

Dark eyes, dark hair. A common combination that billions of people had worldwide. Few of them would ever look as good as Touya did with such a simple combination. An angular face, not so sharp that it was painful to look, yet still impossible to ignore. The planes and angles of his features allowed him to shape them to convey almost anything without even saying a word. Together with his eyes...

Those eyes. 

Focused and piercing was how everyone else generally saw them. Dark spheres that were unflinching and almost gave one chills to look into. 

That, however was just for the general public. 

Those eyes were filled with an endless respect and care when he looked at his father. 

A profound sadness and loving admiration when he looked at photos of his mother.

A grudging acceptance when he looked at Li Syaoran. 

A resplendent mischief uncannily familiar to that of Clow Reed (no surprise there) when he looked at Sakura - as well worry, love and brotherly concern for sister that Yuki knew he would never quite understand the complexity or depth of. 

And then... that look. 

The look he was giving him right now.

To say it was electric was erroneous at best, and blatantly deceptive at worst. Touya's eyes would look at him and into him at the same time, blazing with a fierce protectiveness and want that was truly primal; purely carnal and base, a particular instinct that he concentrated solely on Yuki. It was intense - and even disturbing some would say.

Yuki didn't find it so. 

Within that for anyone who looked beyond the surface, there was much more. So, so much more. 

A gentle tenderness smiled there as well, gleaming alongside kindness and care, and a passion that Touya only showed to him. There was happiness; a bursting joy that radiated out of them, along with a playfulness that translated into the little ways Touya teased him... and something else completely in the bedroom.

He remembered the first time he'd been pinned by that gaze. Other than being somewhat astounded by it, he had wondered how such conflicting emotions and feelings could exists within one gaze. No matter how many times he was on the receiving end of it, he still felt he was missing something, something obvious. Nevertheless, it had remained a complete mystery for him. 

Until after the first time they had been with each other.

.............................................................................

It had been awkward, funny and messy. Half of the time, they had laughed and smiled into each other's lips, while the other half had them both making sounds and saying things that were only for each other. The first time they had met in totality, coming together in body and spirit, confirming what they had know from the moment they had first kissed. 

When all was said and done, they had simply lain there, Touya's arms encircling him, holding him firmly but gently, as if he were fragile enough to break at any moment. Yuki had squirmed slightly, pushing him away, wanting to kiss him again-

Their eyes met. All the conflicting emotions were there, co-existing as the stared back at him held together by-

He had blushed as he finally understood. Blushed deeper and more fully than he had ever done so before, as the underpinning intensity of that look, that single emotion that held everything in those eyes together revealed itself to him, laid bare in that very moment. 

Touya had looked concerned, until Yuki had buried his face his chest, and pressed into him. He had felt his boyfriend's entire body relax, only for his arms to then tighten again, completely unwilling to let him go. 

Neither of them had seen the other's face for the rest of the night - and yet they knew the other was smiling. 

...............................................................................

"Yuki?"

Touya's voice cut through the memorising power of his gaze, breaking through the deluge of memories that he had been reliving. 

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine. Just got lost in a few memories."

"Anything interesting?"

Yuki couldn't help but smile, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

"I'll tell you later."

Touya smiled back at him, the look still in his eyes - but now with the promise of so much more when he had him alone. 

"I'm sure you will."

..........................................................................

They cut through the park on the way home, the sky above adorned with a crescent moon and the few stars strong enough to shine through light of the urban area below, clouds drifting by in clusters, casting light shadows, nearly indistinguishable from the rest of darkness. 

"Yuki, wait. I need to retie my shoelace."

As he knelt down, Yuki looked down at him, watching his boyfriend though the veil of shadows and moonlight, sharpening everything about it, washing out the colour while accentuating the darkness, a greyscale version of his existence, a rendering without colour, allowing his natural beauty to shine through.

Before he could quite realise what he was doing, he had knelt down next to Touya, who looked up in surprise before their lips met.

"I know it's the middle of the night, Yuki," Touya smiled, as they pulled away from each other. "But someone could still be around."

"What was I supposed to do? You looked you need a kiss - and I needed one too."

Touya stroked his face again, the warmth from both his eyes and his hand radiating into. Reaching up, he took the hand from his face, holding onto it as they both stood up. Squeezing his hand, they continued to walk, slowly, each step measured and carefully, not for one moment unappreciative of the time they were spending together. 

As they reached the edge of park, the intertwined fingers began to unlace and their hands slowly slid apart - but not before Touya lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it, the look burning once more as he released him.

"Come on. Let's go."

Just as Touya's face turned away, Yuki mouthed the three words that were more precious than any diamond, and only truly spoken on the rarest of occasions. 

Bursting with a joy that he couldn't possibly describe, he fell in step with his boyfriend as they continued on their way.


	3. One Day In Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Touya have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens about an hour after Yue and Touya have their conversation in Episode 13 of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card.

The sun was had nearly set completely, the honey-coloured rays stretching the shadows, the colours around the orb itself a riot of pink, rose and an obscure, distorted yellow. 

Toya and Yuki barely noticed, their minds engrossed in their work. Exams were coming up, and every moment was dedicated to knowledge and understanding. There would be time for amusement afterwards; they had already planned out a few fun-filled days for then. For the moment however, their notes, books and laptops consumed them. 

One of them, however, was occasionally drifting, glancing through his long eyelashes at the other. Their conversation earlier had bothered him, in a way that he had simply not been able to put into words until now. It was conversation that needed to be had, with today just highlighting how long overdue it was.

"Yuki."

Toya watched as the single word removed him from the subsection of reality he currently inhabited. His neutral expression broke into his classic smile; eyes closed behind his glasses, head ever so slightly tilted. 

"What is it, Toya?"

Toya stood up, and walked over to him, sitting down again before taking both his boyfriend's hands in his, a tender gesture to reassure him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. But I really need to talk to the other you."

Yuki looked at him, and smiled again. 

"I know you wouldn't ask if you didn't have to. It's alright."

They both stood up, still holding hands before Yuki removed his hands from Touya's, taking a few steps back into the centre of the room. The blue magic circle appeared beneath him, the intricate patterns imprinting themselves on the floor, the pale blue light brilliant and harsh. Unblemished white wings sprouted from his back, growing to size large enough for the Yuki's body to be completely engulfed within them, the feathers of each wing intermeshing with each other like a folded pair of hands. A little flash of light from within, barely discernable from the light underneath. 

Then the wings unfolded slowly, moving gracefully through the air, before snapping out to their full span, the now-fading blue light highlighting the being in ghostly shadows as his eyes opened.

Everything about him was white and blue. His loosely fitting robes and trousers flowed, while his feet were bare, and his sash fluttered in the displaced air before going still. His arms were folded his long slender fingers resting gently on his sleeves, while his hair coiled behind him, the length of it making Touya unwillingly think of Rapunzel. Yet this being could never be described as a damsel in distress. His eyes were unflinching, the effect highlight by the slit pupils and their intense blue colour, the angular features of his face drawing attention to them, whilst also possessing an unnatural beauty of their own. He looked every part the avenging angel - or at the very least an excellent imagining of one. 

When he spoke, his voice was soft, cold and comfortable, an audible version of a silent snowfall that would cover the world beneath its inescapable embrace.

"You called?"

"I did."

For a moment, they simply stared at each other. The university student and the magical being, regarding each other with eyes that always saw a lot more than they would ever let onto. 

"Why don't you tell Yuki when you're about to take over your body?"

A simple brow furrow was the only indication that Yue was even surprised by the question. 

"Is it an issue?"

Touya looked at Yue, who stared back him in his impassive way. Sometimes he swore he caught glimpses of Yuki in the being before him, and at other times they couldn't have been more different if they were born at opposite ends of the universe.

"How would you feel if someone could just hijack your body whenever they felt like it - and then proceeded to do so? You could at least give him a warning..."

"It is of no consequence to him." 

"How you would know? It's not as if you talk to him." 

Yue's eyes moved around the room, scanning everything before locking back onto to Touya. 

"It is not a problem. He has no issue with it."

"You know Yuki. He wouldn't protest even if he felt strongly about it. He never fights for himself - only others."

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"He's not going to ask you - so I will? Why?"

Yue regarded him for a moment longer, a slight shift in his arms and the folding of his wings the only indication that he was answer. 

"It's for the same reason that I do not share any of my memories with him. There is simply no need to. Yuki was simply meant to be a means by which to get near to your sister without appearing to be too obvious about it. Initially, I guided Yuki towards you, and then simply let him continue the relationship. I never expected the two of you to fall in love with each other. Yet you did, and I saw no harm, as it solidified my connection with Sakura and allowed me to observe her as well."

"The longer Yuki, spent with you however, the more he became his own person, and not simply a part of me. Maybe it was your magic, maybe it was natural progression. Either way, I retreated further into him and allowed him to have free reign - only appearing to fulfil my duties as the Judge, and when Keroberos or Sakura needed me."

"Then I began to fade."

Outwardly, Touya did not react, but his heart skipped a beat at those words. That had been a difficult time.

" Sakura was not powerful, enough to sustain both the cards and I. Being that she didn't know too much about it, she focused on the cards and not on me, meaning I faded all the fast. Then you gave me your power; primarily so that Yuki would not fade, saving both you and Sakura in a sense. Which is when I finally realised exactly what needed to happen going forwards."

Touya was interested in what was coming next. Here was the pivotal point. 

" I decided that he can know of my existence - and that would be the limit of our connection. Yuki would then be able to live his life normally. Without any of my memories, or feelings, he was in no danger of ever changing or disappearing because of me. As for taking over his body without warning - I am sure he would never quite get accustomed to it, no matter how much I warned him about it. More importantly, he does not need to know anything about me to be himself. He sleeps inside of me, and returns to normality once my work is done. And as I mentioned earlier, he has no issue with this."

"That is all."

...................................................................................................

Yue fell, staring at Touya intently. 

The boy really was the descendant of Clow Reed. Sakura may have been the one to inherit his considerable magical prowess; yet Touya was more like him in ways that only he and Keroberos would be able to comprehend. He was certainly better looking and kinder, yet he still retained the twinkle of mischief in his eye that was practically identical to Eriol's - and therefore Clow's. Even a few of his mannerisms were eerily similar. 

If Clow Reed had been raised by normal, caring people, perhaps this would have been how he would have ended up. Hard-working, responsible, loving... A true pillar of society, with just enough humour to keep him from being a stick-in-the-mud.

Of course Yuki would fall in love with him. 

With the conversation ended, Yue prepared to change back. 

"What was all of that about?"

Yue paused, his wings only partially unfolded. 

"What?"

"That explanation... That's the most I've ever heard you speak. And while it was enlightening, it didn't have much to do with question I asked you."

"It was simply to provide an explanation with the correct context."

"No, that wasn't it."

Yue wanted to protest - but knowing that would do him no good, instead began to stretch his wings out again, bending them around-

Touya's hand entered through the small gap in between, taking a gentle, but firm hold of his wrist. 

"Yue."

"Touya, I have nothing else to say. I wish to return to my other form."

"Yue."

Something about the way he said his name made him look up into his eyes. He knew he shouldn't, he didn't want to - 

He just couldn't help himself.

The boy looked down at him, with a fierce, serious expression, an arresting, paralysing gaze that made him want to shove him away with a blast of magic. 

For in that gaze was tenderness, care, kindness... And something else that he simply couldn't put his finger on.

Yet it was his words that really shook him to the core.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

Yue felt himself tense, his muscles stiffening, his wings preparing for flight - until Toya's other hand closed softly around his other wrist. He was still staring into Touya's eyes, nearly unable to look away from the warmth and tenderness he found there. But when he spoke, he managed it, instead focusing straight on the wide chest in front of him. 

"No, no I'm not. I'm hundreds of years old. I've been alone for a long time. I'm not lonely."

"You were trapped in the back of the Clow for the majority of that time. And before that, it was just you, Keroberos, the Clow Cards and Clow Reed. While here, Sakura has her own friends, Keroberos lives with her, and you spend most of your time as Yuki, with me. You see everything, but experience nothing. The only time you appear is when someone calls you, or when you have the rare impersonal thing to say. It's a completely different world. Add the fact Eriol created those other two, and sort of just passed you on while still retaining all of his memories... I can't imagine that you're alright. No matter what you say."

"I'm fine."

But his voice sounded wrong in his ears; there was tremulous note to it, and before he knew what was happening, he felt water running down his cheeks, his eyes stinging from the unfamiliar emotion. His body began to tense up again-

Before Touya pulled him into himself, enveloping him in his embrace. 

Yue buried his face into Touya's shoulder, his wings instinctively wrapping around Touya as well. Even as he silently cried, he was still registering everything about this boy that Yuki loved. The way is body moved as he breathed, allowing him to feel the muscles beneath. His smell - the slight hint food, mixed in with his natural scent, a heady, wonderful mix that somehow made him feel safe. Warmth radiated off of him, a gentle, persistent heat both physical and magical, a calming relaxing combination that appealed to him in ways he almost refused to acknowledge.

Nothing was said. He didn't know how long he was there, silently crying into Touya's shoulder, but it was more than long enough to be embarrassing. 

But he simply couldn't drag himself away. He missed this. This warmth, this sense of belonging, this companionship - 

The feeling of being wanted. 

Eventually, he calmed himself. By this point he was beyond most emotions, and all he felt was relief. A vulnerable relief that allowed him to talk into the Touya's shoulder, not trusting or wanting to let go of him.

"How did you know?"

"Two things. Firstly, you remind me of me. I was alone when my mother died."

Yue felt the slight sag of his body as the words faded into the air, the hint of pain echoing in this chest, audible in his voice.

"I was always my mother's child. My father loves me sure, but my mother and I... There was a connection there, a link that I've never had with anyone else. Sakura has it with Dad, and I had it with my mother. When she died, I was alone. That face you make, the way you present yourself... That's how I was after she was gone. Still am occasionally. It was honestly a relief to see my mother's ghost - I couldn't touch her, but she'd smile at me, stay with me when I couldn't sleep... She did all she could. But before that, I was like you. Closed off, cold... The expression on your face was identical to one I used to see when I looked into the mirror."

"And the other thing?"

"Yuki."

"What's Yuki got to do with this?"

"Well, you are Yuki aren't you?"

Yue was confused. Of course he was, but what did that have to do with anything?

Touya laughed. It was quiet laugh - a deep one all the way down in his chest that vibrate through him to the tips of his wings.

"I can only imagine what your face looks like. When you were released from the Clow, you assumed a shell form, the form of Yuki, false memories and all. Those memories you implanted in him had to come from somewhere - whether they're just altered versions of yours, or ones you created. Even so, that's not enough to create a personality. There has to be feeling, emotions and experience behind it as well. And where else would his feelings come from, except for you? His kindness, his compassion, everything. When I finally met you, I was surprised. You were so different to him - and I wondered why. The more, I learned, the more I suspected. Then after I saw you once you had seen Eriol; the way you acted, the sensations that were coming from you... It just all fell into place."

Yue didn't really know what to say to that. Now that he thought about it though...

Half of the Clow Cards were ruled by and subservient to him - and even those that weren't were respectful. Keroberos, in both the past and the present spent most of his time indulging himself in whatever leisure activities and food he could find, with the tiny remaining portion invested in their Master. Clow Reed had spent time with him, and while they had discussed many things, most it revolved around neutral topics or Clow Reed himself. 

And while his new Master wanted to be, and was his friend, she already had plenty of other people she was getting along with - with Tomoyo and Syaoran being the most important to her, along with her family.

More importantly, he knew that she preferred Yuki to him.

Seeing Eriol was too painful, and with the advent of Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon and Mizuki Kaho, there was no longer any room for him in the life of the reincarnation of Clow Reed that actually remembered him. In fact, he had been replaced, twice over. So in the background he had remained, simply coming when called, ensuring that he kept himself separate from Yuki so that none of his misery seeped into him. 

He had been lonely. Bitterly alone. And until now, he never thought there was any chance of relief.

"I know I'm not who you want, or maybe even who you need." Touya's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"I'm not sure what you think of me. But let me at least be your friend. I don't know you well, but I'd like to get to. I'm sure there's someone under all that ice. Someone lovely."

Yue didn't know what to say. His friend? He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. They couldn't be friends - they couldn't just be friends.

They pulled back at the same time, blue eyes staring into black-

Yue felt his eyes widen as he understood. 

"I'll take it that as a yes?"

The man before him might have reminded him of Clow Reed. Never once, however, had Clow Reed looked at him like that. In both cases, there had been a well of potential there. In both cases, there had been care and attraction. In Clow Reed's eyes, this had only gone so far.

Yet in this gaze, it was boundless. 

Moreover, there was no coldness, none of the cruelty, and almost no selfishness - only a spring of promises, whispers of happiness and a foundation of hope. 

There was only one answer he could give the man before him.

"Yes."

And before he knew what was happening, Touya planted a kiss on his forehead. 

Yue froze as Toya released him, still smiling, his dark eyes flashing with that familiar mischief that looked some much better on him. 

"I'll talk to you again later. But we still need to revise for our exams."

We- Oh. Of course. 

Yuki nearly broke a feather putting his wings back together to form the cocoon. He caught one last glimpse of the handsome face before him before everything went black.

Only then did he allow himself a smile. The first genuine smile he had in he didn't know how long.

He hoped there were many more on the way.


	4. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens after the end of Episode 18, in which Yue and Touya discuss his returning magic.

Yue was concerned. 

He had been concerned a lot of time recently - far more so than during the time he had spent with Clow Reed. Those days had been pleasant and quiet for the most part; when your master was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, there were some upsets, of course but nothing that couldn't be handled. 

Then it all had ended with him sealed him in the back of the Clow, and there he had remained, until Sakura had touched the book and reawakened the magic that had long laid dormant. He'd been expelled from the book, and reborn with living cover story that had become its own person. Influenced by him, but still very much an independent being. 

From then on, his concerns had begun. 

He simply couldn't help loving them. In different ways, of course, but loving them all the same. 

Sakura was more his friend than his master. She would never command him to do anything except protect himself or her friends - everything else was a request. Yet she was so kind that, in spite of his initial reservations he couldn't do anything else but love her as the dear friend she was. 

Then there was Touya. 

How could he not love him?

Intense and beautiful, with a heart of gold, and a similar (but well hidden) kindness to his sister. He had given up his magic, the magic that gave him to ability to see his mother and sense his sister, just so that he would not fade away. Actions spoke louder than words - and both Clow Reed's and Touya's actions would speak on in his memories long after they were gone. 

Yue unequivocally knew that both he and Yukito loved Touya - and that he loved them as well. And he instinctively knew that Yukito and Clow Reed would have never loved each other - and that, if he was honest, Clow Reed had not loved him. 

So while he would always have an attachment to Clow Reed, it was not the same, nor could it ever compare be to his relationship with the siblings who had all but stolen his heart in either of his forms. 

And from that, sprang his concerns. 

Something was happening with Sakura that he simply couldn't fathom the depth of. The Clow Cards were blank, her staff had changed, and random magic, unable to be sensed by anyone but her roamed the city, and was sealed into Clear Cards. 

It was a reason for concern. Such powerful magic on the loose with no obvious culprit or master vaguely detectable. Add to that the fact the Sakura's magic was so strong that it drew everything magical within an ever widening radius to her, it became rather worrisome.

Particularly when he was occasionally unable to sense where Sakura was all the time. 

He had promised that he would always take care of her. That had been the only thing that Touya had asked him. To take care of her. To protect her. Always. Now, he couldn't even do that properly -

"Don't."

He looked across, to the dark eyes that stared at him, glistening in the moonlight, the face they were set in an exquisite mask cast from shadows and lunar essence.

"Don't blame yourself."

He always knew. Always.

He did the same thing with Yuki. Always stepping in just when he needed him most. Absolving him the negativity and self-loathing he thought he deserved. 

Yue didn't sigh. He simply met the gaze that held him captive, etching the beauty he saw there deep into his memory, while his mind wandered off to the other question. 

Why had he told Touya he couldn't always sense his sister?

It didn't seem logical - and was distinctly less so when he considered what his second worry was. 

Touya's power. 

It was returning. The beautiful strain of his magical power was swelling up within him once more; a truly surprising development considering how much power he himself required. Then again... He was a descendent of Clow Reed. And the fact that he had had such considerable power without any formal training was a testament to how powerful he might one day be. 

With that being said, Touya clearly knew more about the what was going on than he let onto, or sensed more at the very least. 

And with his power returning, there was no telling what he would do to rectify it. He was selfless and headstrong, not at all adverse to putting himself in harm's way for those he loved. 

He had followed the Mirror Card off of a cliff. He had taken extra jobs so that his father wouldn't worry about money. He had never once complained about Sakura to anyone, and had taken care of her from the time their mother had passed on. 

Touya had given up his the power to protect his sister and see his mother to save him. 

Self-sacrifice was in his nature. 

Although he would never admit it, Yue had been slightly relived when Touya had given up his magical power. It had taken him out of the line of fire, and given him peace of mind, with regards to Touya's safety. 

Now that it was returning, he would be back in the crosshairs. Right back in the middle of it, with his powers restored. 

Except this time, it wasn't a mischievous Clow Reed duplicate pulling the string. This was an unknown entity, and new and potentially dangerous force they were dealing with.

Touya might actually get hurt, sacrificing himself for others - especially his sister. Hence, the concern. 

So why had he told him?

The answer presented it to him with such blatancy that he almost smiled. 

He couldn't lie to Touya. There were to be no secrets between them. The dark-haired beauty had accepted him into his life so readily, without any fuss, or conditions. He had greeted him with a smile, and trusted him entirely. It would be perverse to lie to him, tainting the bond that they had. More practically however, Touya would do what he wanted to regardless of whether he able to sense Sakura or not. It was the essence of who he was. 

Yet Yue knew that he spoke for both Yukito and himself in terms of the notion that there would be nothing that would stop him from protecting the little sister he had never had, and the soul mate he had always wanted. 

Touya's head turned from him to face forward again, but not before he took Yue's hand, lacing their fingers together, the reassuring warmth and comforting proximity exactly what he needed at the moment. 

He loved them. In two completely different ways, but still love. 

And he knew he always would.


End file.
